Mr Stuffykins
by Overripe
Summary: Naruto one shot: Oh say how we remince on the horrors of the shinobi past; "OH NO, MR.STUFFY-KINS!" Sasuke wailed


NARUTO ONE SHOT WHOOP!

Diclaimer: me no own Naruto

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ino 5 years of age_

_Dierdra:7 years of age_

"_We meet again" whispered the young Ino maliciously_

"_I guess we do!" sneered dieardra holing up a kunai_

"_DIE EVIL BALLET DANCING PANSY!"_

"_YOU LITTLE SNOT NOSED BRAT OF A PIG!_

"_LETS BEGIN!" shouted Ino running at deirdra._

_--Whoop, bam, scratch, rumble rumble, RAWR----_

_At the end of the fight Ino had taken Dierdra's pants, and Dierdra managed to get Ino's Diary._

"_Hand over the pants, and no one gets hurt" For deirdra was wearing pink boxers with little white bunnies on them._

"_Hand over my Uchiha future handbook and I will give you the pants."_

"_on three"_

"_1"_

"_2"_

"_3!"_

_Ino threw his pants at him he took them and darted away, diary and all._

"_YOU WILL PAY!" shouted Ino shaking her fist._

_End of flashback_

"Oh my Ino, what do you have to say for yourself?!"

"HE IS GOING DOWN BILLBOARD BROW, I WILL RIP HIS HEART OUT, AND HIS BLOOD WITH RUN IN THE RIVER THREATENING TO ANY OTHER NINJA WHO MESSES WITH T-!"

"yeah, uh-huh, fascinating, We all know how Sasuke turned emo but how was he like before that?"

_Flashback_

"_my my, Mr. Stuffy-kins, why have you a dirty ear? Have you been playing with itachi again?" _The _bear did nothing. "YOU HAVE HANV'T YOU!?!" _The _youngest Uchiha brother screeched picking up the tan bear and throwing it against the ball were it exploded. "OH NO, MR. STUFFY-KINS!" Sasuke wailed sobbing hysterically._

_Just then Itachi appeared out of nowhere. _

"_ITACHI, I WILL KILL YOU AND AVENGE MR. STUFFY-KINS DEATH!" yelled the hysteric five year old crawling over to the reminisce of the bear and hugging the fluff._

"_Mr. Stuffy-kins?" asked Itachi worriedly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The ten year old wailed flailing his arms in a floppy fashion falling on the floor kicking and screaming._

_End of Flashback_

"Hn"

"OH, SASUKE-KUN! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"hn"

"what is 'hn' anyway?"

"Simple you pig, it is Sasuke-kun's was of saying, I want to make love with Sakura."

"HN!"

"wow, he's mad."

"ON WITH THE NEXT CLIP!"

_Flashback_

_Hinata stood in the middle of a group of kids surrounding her touting " Hinata, you're an embarrassment to human kind." or_

"_Where's Your pupils Hinata? Gone with the rest of your friends." The group laughed and hinata's face was red as a tomato. _

"_YOU COLD BLOODED BASTARDS GO PICK ON SOMEONE LIKE YOUR SELFS WHO STILL WET THE BED, YOU EVIL THING GROWNUPS CALL KIDS!" Yelled Hinata grabbing a random boy and chucking him fifty meters away so he hit the playground fence._

"_You said the other 'B' word." Said a pink haired girl pointing at Hinata who hadn't joined in the taunting of her. The kids gasped and scattered hiding behind the slides and swings. _

_She smiled happily and skipped away._

_End of flashback._

"Hinata you scare me."

"I'd like you to know I was the one you chucked a billion feet."

"Yeah, yeah, Sasuke, we already know about your tragic past."

"INO, DON'T MESS WITH SASUKE-KUN!

"watcha' gonna do about it?"

"HEY EVERYONE, INO IS GOING OUT WITH SHIKAMARU NARA!"

"GASP"

" I went there"

"on with the next clip."

"yeah Hinata-chan, before I get hurt by Ino.

_Flashback_

"_if we are going to infiltrate the old guys office to get his RANCH AND GARLIC chips, we MUST do it quietly you dolt." moaned an angry Shikamaru knocking Choji upside the head._

"_Okay, Kay!" whispered Choji discarding an empty ruffle chip bag._

_The two 6 year olds tiptoes up to a door labeled hokage._

"_Okay, now take this ver-" Shikamaru was cut off when Choji opened the door screaming _

" _HAND OVER THE CHIPS AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" Her grabbed the chips from a bewildered hogake and ran for it._

_Shikamaru gaped opened mouthed at the slightly overweight kid running out of the office chips in his hand. _

"_MISSION SUCCESS!" Neji declared stepping out from behind a pillar and grabbed the stunned Shikamaru and dragged him after Choji._

_End of flash back._

"_Do whatever it takes to get ranch and garlic chips, they are very rare."_

"_true, true."_

"_we have one last flashback before our FINAL FLASHBACK!"_

"_on with the show."_

_Flashback._

_Tenten stared opened mouthed through a shop window. _

"_Gai sensie, I WANT THAT ONE!" the little Tenten said in awe._

" _Now, now tenten, you know you don't get your first chainsaw till your seven."_

"_SEVEN MY BUTT, YOU WILL GET ME THAT CHAIN SAW OR I WILL MURDER YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP!" Said Tenten kicking Gai painfully in the shin. He gulped._

" _I'M WAITING!" said a impatient Tenten tapping her foot._

_End of flashback_

"hn"

"OH, SASUKE, ME TO!"

"HN, HN, HN, HN!!!"

"don't be embarrassed."

" Now it comes down to this, the final most wonderful clip in the world."

_Flashback_

_End flash back_

_Fl-fl-aaaaaaaabbbb._

"DANG IT, THE MACHINE IS BROKEN!"

"INO, COME OVER HERE AND HELP!."

---Bang, bang, shake rattle and roll ---

" Sasuke, COME HELP, INO GOT HER HEAD STUCK IN THE FLASHBACK PROJECTOR!"

--- whoo, crash., BOOM, Screeeeeetch----

"Oh well, that concludes my segment of, NARUTO FLASHBACKS!"

* * *

**Sorry of it's suckiness, I am just sooo lazy because of no reviews. BYE BYEZ**


End file.
